As for the vehicle seat, a front seat has been proposed, for example, a seat back of which is formed with a recessed configuration on a back side thereof such as to allow a knee space for a rear seat passenger. As for the vehicle seat formed with such a recessed portion, a molding method for making a seat cover on the seat back tightly conform to the recessed portion is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11(1999)-342279 (Patent Literature 1), for example. Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle seat in which a seat-back cushion body formed with a recess on a back side thereof is covered with a bursiform seat cover, a recess covering portion of which is pulled into the recess by means of a pull wire inserted through a suspension pouch sewn to an underside of the cover.